The Doctor Is A Brony
by Medic Author
Summary: The Doctor has been a long-time fan of My Little Pony, what happens when he visits the My Little Pony universe?...(You do not have to read my previous stories to understand this story) Alternative Universe Doctor


The Doctor closed the doors of the Tardis and walked up the the Tardis console.

"That was interesting...I never knew that bananas could do that to an ancient alien cosmic horror..." He muttered to himself as he adjusted his blue scarf he was wearing and dematerialized the Tardis into the time vortex.

"Okay, I have a little time on my hands, fingers, and legs so I guess that now..." the Doctor said to himself as he left the Tardis console room and headed into his own personal study inside one of the Tardis`s many rooms. "Friendship is magic time!"

The Doctor seated himself in front of an old, antique wooden desk and started pointed his sonic screwdriver at a computer monitor on the desk. "Hmm... It`s been a long time since I watched an episode! All of those episodes and seasons that ever have and _will_ exist! Oh...Doctor, you scare myself with all your fanboy-ness!" he squealed excitingly to himself as an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic began playing.

_" My Little Pony, My Little Pony_  
_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... "_

The Doctor became quiet and stared at the computer monitor, barely containing his excitement. Some time later, after the episode ended, the Doctor switched off the computer monitor, stood up, and began walking back to the console room.

"Hmmm...after watching the show for, well, who knows how long and I still can`t decide on my favorite pony in the Mane Six! Oh, that mare with the hourglass, Time Turner, I really need to investigate why so many fans are thinking that he is some kind of time-traveler with a Tardis-like blue box...or why sometimes he is called Doctor Whooves...he resembles me too much...I should really watch more episodes when I have the time..."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Hmm...that`s it! I could use the Tardis`s recently acquired multiversal time-travel abilities to travel into the My Little Pony universe! I could become a pony!" The Doctor started running towards the console room. "I could become a ginger pony like I always wanted to! Well...temporarily, of course, I can`t stay in that universe forever...yet I still can become a pony!" he exclaimed to himself as he reached the console room and began preparing the Tardis for multiversal time-travel.

"Okay, now...to Equestria!" the Doctor exclaimed as the Tardis dematerialized from the time vortex and began traveling to who knows where.

"Hmmm...since the actual show exists in two dimensions, does that mean that I will become two-dimensional?" the Doctor asked out loud.

The Tardis suddenly lurched, causing the Doctor to fall on the floor. "Oi! Watch it, old girl!" the Doctor snapped to the Tardis as he got up. "You know, just because we are crossing dimensions doesn`t mean that you can - " the Tardis interior flipped upside-down, causing the Doctor to crash into the overhead mechanisms, then fall and black out.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes. "Ow...that was quite an..." he looked at his 'hands'. "I...have hooves now?!"

The Doctor tried to get up, only to find that his entire body was now of a pony. "Whoa! I can`t believe that dimensional crossing actually worked! I`m a pony now!"

The Doctor stood shakily on all four of his new hooves and wobbled over to the console mirror. "_Still_ not ginger..."

The mirror showed a young, dark-brown maned pegasus colt with a grey body color, hazel eyes, and a Gallifreyan fob-watch cutie mark.

"Hmm...if I transformed into a pony now, where is my sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor looked around and found his sonic screwdriver laying nearby, along with all of the stuff he had in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. The Doctor trotted over, attempted to 'pick up' his sonic screwdriver, and wrapped his blue scarf around his neck.

"There...now I`m the Time-Pony Victorious!" the Doctor exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay, now let`s see if we landed where I hope we are..." the Doctor went over to the Tardis doors, slowly opened it, and looked out to see that he had landed in the center of what looked liked Ponyville.

A small crowd of multicolored ponies had gathered in front of the Tardis under a waxing crescent nighttime moon, and were nervously at the blue box before the Doctor opened the doors.

"Ah...Good evening! I`m the Doctor and I am from - Hey! Where`s everyone going!?" the Doctor exclaimed as all of the ponies sighed in relief and began walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Oh! Um...good morning, Mr. Doctor." a shy-sounding, cream-colored pegasus with a pink mane said as she approached the bemused Doctor.

"Fluttershy! It`s so excellent to see you in person - I mean, um...in real life!" the Doctor said, suddenly shaking the somewhat-confused pegasus`s hoof.

"Ummm...it`s...nice to see you too...Doctor...I...haven`t seen you too for a long time." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"Wait, I`ve met you before?" the Doctor asked.

"Hey, Doctor! You`re back!" a purple alicorn trotted up the the Doctor and shook his hoof.

"Twilight Sparkle! It`s so nice to see you...what do you mean _I`m back_?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, you don`t remember? You were always - "

"DOCTOR! I`msoexitedthatyoucamebacktoPonyvillesoIpreparedawelcomebackpartyforyouandtherewillbesomanyjellyfilliesandballoonsandfireworksandbananassowe-"

"Umm...hello Pinkie Pie..." the Doctor said, looking at the pink Earth pony, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was shaking his hoof so hard that it felt like it was about to fall off. "Can someone - I mean,_ somepony_ please tell me-"

There was suddenly a huge sonic rainboom in the sky and a brilliantly colored rainbow blur came flying across the air and seemly tackled a very bewildered Doctor onto the ground.

"Hey Doctor! I`m so glad to see you! How are your wings? You`ve been getting better flying since the last time we met?" a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane asked as she got up.

"My wings...are...fine, Rainbow Dash...and...no...I haven`t had the chance...to...try them out..." the Doctor panted from the shock of getting tackled by a pony.

"Howdy Doctor! Long time no see! Still have that hat I gave you?" an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat asked, helping the _very_ confused Doctor get up from the ground.

"What hat? You know, Applejack, I really -"

"Doctor darling! You`re still wearing that atrocious scarf of yours? I thought that the last time we met, you agreed to wear something else!" a white unicorn with a blue mane asked while walking up to him.

"Rarity, I...can _somepony_ please tell me how you know who I am?!" the exasperated Doctor exclaimed loudly, causing all the six ponies to quiet down, especially Fluttershy, who backed away in fright.

"Oh...sorry Fluttershy." the Doctor said quietly.

"Wait a minute...you..._are_ the Doctor,right?" Twilight asked.

"I suppose I am." the Doctor responded.

"You...haven`t been in Ponyville before?"

"Nope, first time here!"

"_..._Ah! I got it!" Twilight exclaimed. "You probably traveled to _this_ universe for the first time, haven`t you?"

"Wait, I...was here before?" the Doctor asked, suddenly beginning to understand.

"Of course you were darling!" Rarity started, "You crashed-landed your little blue box in Ponyville a few years ago and we almost used the Elements of Harmony against you after we thought you were some kind of alien invader!"

"You did?"

"That`s right!" Applejack replied. "Then you explained that you were some kind of 'multiversal time-traveling pony' who wasn`t really a pony."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash continued. "Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came and you had to show them the inside of your blue box to prove everything."

Pinkie Pie then said excitedly , "Then I threw a welcome-to-Ponyville-party for you and the whole town came and then you became best friends with us and Time Turner, and then you left and occasionally visited us and then you blew yourself up when- "

"Okay, stop! Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff here! No more spoilers!" the Doctor said in a slightly panicking voice. "I guess I know now why everyone - , I mean _everypony_ was not surprised to see me..."

"So...ummm...what are you going to do now, Mr. Doctor?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Me?" the Doctor asked enthusiastically, while floating gently above the ground with his new wings for the first time. "I think I`m going to stay for a while and learn about the magic of friendship!"


End file.
